


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - Astonishment

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men : Days of Future Past
Genre: Telepaths path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It worked : Logan and Rachel are back in time, in 1973, to try to convince young Charles and Erik to help them.</p><p>But things are not how they expected them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Telepaths - Astonishment

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fragment of the Telepaths' path.

Logan stopped the car. Him and Rachel had arrived in front of Xavier's mansion's portal.

And it was in a miserable state.

The wood was wet. Time and a certain lack of caring had chipped the white paint off. The iron was rusty. The school for gifted youngsters' plate had fallen in the grass, which was way to high.

Rachel and Logan felt their heart tightening.

"What happened ?", she blew out.

"... We'll see that soon", he replied.

Rachel sighed, opened the portal thanks to her telekinesic powers and Logan started the vehicle again. He drove until the wood door of the mansion, and parked their car in front of it. On their way, weeds had invaded the ground and the fountain.

The two mutants get out of the car and went toward the door. Logan knocked three times, holding the door-knocker, and they waited.

Rachel did not know what to expect, but she hoped for the best.

A few moments later, the door opened.

A young man with glasses, short brown hair and blue eyes appeared. He had a little of stubble upon his lips. He had scarcely opened the door.

As if he was expecting them to try to hurt him.

"Can I help you ?", he asked, mistrustful.

"Hum... Yeah, what happened to the school ?", Logan questionned, throwing the courtyard a look.

"The school's been shut for years", he answered in a way that meant they were supposed to know it.

"For years ?", the woman repeated, lifting her brows.

"Are you parents ?", the young man asked.

"I sure as hell hope not", Logan snickered. "Who are you ?"

"I'm Hank. Hank McCoy. I look after the house, now", he said.

Logan smiled, as did Rachel, though she was dumbfounded by his normal color of skin and his absence of blue hairs. Wolverine took his sunglasses off and smirked.

"You're Beast ?", he asked in an amused tone.

Hank's eyebrows furrowed almost instantaneously. Rachel felt him getting afraid and feeling threatened.

His approach was not effective.

"Logan...", she started. "Maybe you shouldn't be that straightforward."

"We're just talking", he murmured her, and turned toward McCoy once more. "Look at you... I guess you're a late bloomer", he joked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.", he declared with a fake polite smile.

Right next, he slammed the door.

At least, he tried. Logan prevented him from closing the door by getting firm hold of it and pushing with all his strength.

"So, where's the professor ?", Logan asked.

"There's no professor here", Hank groaned, attempting to close the door.

His face was reddening with effort.

"What ? Where's Charles Xavier ?", Rachel asked, feeling worry cropping up in her chest.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid", Wolverine smirked. "Come on... You're sure there's not a little Beast in there ?"

"No, he's not here !"

"Come on, Beastie..."

"No !"

Rachel did not wait any longer. She forces the door open thanks to her powers. Hank stumbled backward while Logan and Rachel entered the entrance hall.

They were stricken by the darkness and the emptiness of it. They used to see this manor full of students, of professors, full of sound, smiles and sunlight. The house was currently cold.

A deathly silence welcomed them. They exchanged a preoccupied look.

Something was definitely going on.

"Hey !", Hank called as the two of them walked toward the stairs. "I said the school's closed. You need to leave."

"Not until we see the professor", Logan replied, still walking.

"There's no professor here, I told you that !"

Hank took Logan by his shoulder and forced him to look at him.

He clearly was getting angry.

Rachel spoke immediatly. She did not want Logan to aggravate the situation.

"Please, Hank, just listen to us", she told him calmly.

She stood between the two men, trying to avoid any physical incident.

Hank stared at her with dark eyes and clunched jaw, wandering who this leather-jacketed man and this red-haired woman might be, and what they might want to them.

"We mean no harm, we need to talk to the professor Xavier. It's very important, and we come from..."

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to make you leave by force", McCoy threatened.

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. He delicately pushed Rachel to the side and a little smile appeared on his face.

"Look, kid. You and I are gonna be good friends. And you'll like the lass a lot."

After these words, he punched him in the face so hard that Hank fell, groaning in pain.

"Logan !", Rachel exclaimed in astonishment, throwing him a death glare.

"You just don't know it yet", Wolverine said before getting round the table that was here and heading toward the first floor. "Professor !", he called while walking up the stairs.

When Rachel tore her gaze away from him, she turned back toward Hank, who was moaning and groaning, and what she saw stupefied her.

Hank's face was getting blue, his eyes were now yellow and his teeth had got longer and sharper. Claws had taken his fingers' place.

He really was the Beast.

And before Rachel could do anything, he ran after Logan, jumping in the stairs and violently pushing her out of his way.

The she-mutant put a hand on her mouth, perplexied, her other hand on her hip.

A second later, she heard crushes of wood, Logan's screams and Wolverine went flying from the floor. Rachel jumped and muffled a cry of surprise.

She had no time to react : Beast was already bouncing on Logan, roaring like a furious animal, gripping his shirt and throwing him down the stairs. He fell on his back, with a groan of pain, onto the marble table.

"Logan !"

The red-haired mutant bent over Wolverine, checking on him.

Beast roared again and jumped toward them, all teeth and claws.

Rachel lift her arm and created a forcefield upon them.

Hank bounced on the chandelier and gripped it with his feet, lifting his shining claws and baring his teeth while shouting down at the two others.

A voice immobilized them all.

"Hank ?"

They all froze into place. They turned their look toward the stairs, where the voice had come from.

"What's going on here ?", one asked with a slow and jaded voice.

A person was coming down the stairs. A person wearing a green dressing gown, with long and messy brown hair and an empty glass in their hand. It obvioulsy used to contain alcohol.

Rachel was so much astonished she forgot to maintain her forcefield, and it disappeared quickly.

Wolverine was as dumbfounded as her.

"... Professor ?", Logan called, nearly hoping he was mistaking.

"Please, don't call me that", came the answer.

"Why, you know these guys ?", Hank asked, pointing at them.

"Yeah, this one looks slightly... familiar", he told, waving at Logan with his empty glass. "Get off of the bloody chandelier, Hank."

Obeying, Beast jumped off and fell on the floor.

Wolverine, relieved to be freed of Beast's threatening claws, propped himself up with his elbows and looked at the one who had arrived.

His jaw fell in schock when he recognized this man.

His fears were now confirmed.

"You... can walk ?", he stated, puzzled.

"You're a perceptive one", the other man snickered.

Rachel hardly trusted what she was seeing.

Charles Xavier was standing in front of them, walking. He had not shaved since a few days and he was wearing a dirty t-shirt. He smelt of spirit and it seemed that he had not showered since a long time.

She never had thought that she would witness the professor in such a state.

This man was not the Professor X.

"I thought Erik...", Logan continued, unable to understand what he was seeing.

"Which makes me slighlty perplexing that you missed our sign on the way in", Charles cutted him short, sitting on a wood step. "This is private property, my friends. I'm gonna have to ask... him to ask you to leave."

Logan got up, a hand on his painful back. He sighed and spoke.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Rachel ? Would you mind... showing him ?", he asked, turning toward the woman.

Charles and Hank exchanged a puzzled look. Then, they turned their gaze toward the red-haired woman.

Rachel nodded and, turning toward Charles, she penetrated his mind.

She scarcely had invaded his brain that he already was hissing in pain and clasping a hand on his forehead.

Rachel immediatly retire herself from his spirit and made a step backward.

"What's wrong ?", Hank asked.

"... You're... You're a telepath ?", Charles blew out in astonishment. "You're mutants ?"

"What was that ?", Logan questionned.

"... His mind is too weak for me to get in", she explained in a low voice, so that he was the only one hearing her.

"Professor X, a weak mind ?", Logan repeated, almost expecting her to be joking.

Yet, he knew she was serious when he saw her grave expression.

"Seriously ?"

"I could hurt him even more than he already is. ... I can't enter his mind. It would destroy him. ... I don't know what get him in such a state... but we'll have to do it without telepathy", the she-mutant told him.

"Oh, we're gonna have a lot of fun...", Wolverine sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Will you explain us why you came here ?!", Hank asked.

Wolverine inhaled deeply.

There was coming the hardest part of their mission.

"Hum, okay... We... We were sent here for you", Logan anounced, searching his words.

"Well, tell whoever it was that sent both of you that I'm... busy", Charles answered, shrugging.

Logan smirked without amusement. Rachel lowered her eyes and lift them again, uncomfortable.

"This will be a little tricky... because the person that sent us... was you", Wolverine declared, even if he knew they would not believe him.

"... What ?", Charles said, furrowing his brows in misunderstanding.

"About fifty years from now", Wolverine achieved.

Much to his and Rachel's surprise, Xavier smiled. He smiled like a mad man.

"Fifty years from now, like, in the future, fifty years from now ?", he giggled.

"Yeah", Logan confirmed.

"I sent you from the future ?", Charles asked again.

Yet, this time, any hint of a smile had disappeared from his face.

"Yeah."

Xavier and McCoy looked at each other once more. They silently agreed.

These two were making fun of them.

"Piss off", Charles replied.

A moment of silence followed.

Rachel broke it. She planted her brown-green eyes in Charles', steel blue.

And a sharp sting of grief hit her.

It was Charles' grief.

"... If you had your powers, you would know that we are not lying", she spoke, softer than she intended, seeing his miserable state.

"How do you know I have not my..."

Charles interrupted himself.

"You saw it, I'm a telepath. We are mutants", she answered.

"Who are you ?", Charles asked, louder.

He stared at these unkowns, an expression of panick appearing on his features.

"We told you", Logan said.

"Are you CIA ?"

"No."

"You've been watching me ?!"

"We know you, Charles", Wolverine declared, starting to pace in the entrance hall, never getting his eyes off of Xavier. "We've been friends for years. Rachel has grown up in this manor. I know your powers came when you were nine... I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the... voices in your head", he told, pointing at his right temple. "And it wasn't until your were twelve that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's head. ... Do you want me to go on ?"

Charles had listened to him. He had done it very carefully. And he was petrified, as if changed into stone, staring at this man and this woman who claimed knowing him from ages. He never had seen them, neither had Hank. Yet, all this guy had said was true.

"... I never told anyone that...", Xavier muttered.

"No, not yet. ... You will, one day", the red-haired she-mutant answered with a tiny smile.

Another instant of silence went observed.

"All right, you've piqued my interest. What do you want ?", Xavier asked.

"We have to stop Raven", Logan immediaty responded.

Hank's head bowed. Charles' heart skipped a beat in his chest.

And Rachel sensed a wave of pain and regrets coming from the last man's spirit.

This name made him suffer.

"... We need your help", Logan finished.

Charles' eyes were red and glistening with unshed tears. His lips were shaking. His jaw was clunched.

His voice was husky when he talked again.

"... I think I'd like to wake up, now...", he whispered.

He stood sloppily and walked into another room, disappearing from their sight.

Rachel's look followed him.

She had felt his pain. It almost had pierced her eardrums, like a shout of agony.

Charles Xavier was in a piteous state, just like his mansion.

"What does she have to do with this ?", Hank asked.

Logan turned toward him. His eyes widened.

Hank's face was going back to normal. The blue hairs were going back into his skin and his eyes lost their yellow color.

Rachel and Logan were not expecting all that they were discovering.


End file.
